Talk:Hush/@comment-25882666-20141217062057/@comment-5483266-20141220075013
Well, since no one seems willing to address the elephant in the room, I figured I might as well bite the bullet. Kaylin, I mean you no harm but your treatment of Elle here is, quite frankly, intolerable. I understand if your intention in posting what you did was to protect Matt, but surely you can defend him without resorting to denigrating someone else? Matt and Elle were not even in a conflict prior to your intervention: Matt replied to her post with his differing perspective and Elle did the same to him. Both sides got to make their arguments, however brief it may have been. No harsh words were exchanged. Even if you were under the impression that there were some traces of underlying animosity on Elle's part, a civil confrontation would have sufficed. Not a diatribe laced with catty, vitriolic, personal attacks on the offense rather than a stance of defence. You're gonna disappear within like a week again and not show up for awhile and then come back and make yet another new account, which btw you're only supposed to have one lmao. Pick one and stick to it. Elle can't exactly do that considering she lost the password for her previous account, and deactivated her original one, now can she? And what of all the times you changed accounts before settling on this one? How does this trivial matter make Elle worthy of criticism when she literally can't go back to any of her former monikers? Matt was just giving his input but of course as always you have to spend your little time here acting like you're some queen visiting and everyone better bow down. Then when someone doesn't praise you and disagrees with you, you feel the need to have a snarky attitude with them. Lol no. Perhaps this is simply because you don't know Elle nearly as well as I do, but she is the furthest thing from conceited. To say that she has a superiority complex is a baseless assumption and an unfair assessment of her character predicated on text posts that can be easily misconstrued (and has been several times in the past, not to mention right now by none other than yourself). Elle even offered a truce to agree to disagree in her last post to Matt and has done so many times in a debate with those of an opposing opinion to reach a peaceful resolution and not instigate any further, petty turmoil - hardly indicative of a "snarky attitude", if you ask me. 'And I know, you're gonna reply with some snarky ass comment and then stick a gif at the end that suggests you're better than me or something. '''Yet Elle responded to your comment explaining herself with maturity, class, and nary a gif to be seen. Even so, all Wikians use gifs/graphics/what-have-you to express themselves and convey love for their favourite characters and celebrities, which is precisely what Elle has been doing with her gifs of Blair, Brooke and Beyoncé and which most certainly applies to your constant usage of Zoella gifs. Now while the women in Elle's gifs are all queens, that does not necessarily mean Elle is using them as a subliminal message or preemptive strike against anyone, nor is it some twisted way of promoting herself as one. Posting gifs is an innocuous act in of itself unless they reflect triggering acts or emotions with the intent to offend. I doubt images of aesthetically beautiful women (or hot guys, for that matter lol) smiling/doing things fit that description. Singling her out for partaking in a trend that so many Wikians are also guilty of just seems gratuitous and the product of a long-dwelling, festering grudge. Why not extend her the same courtesy you do to the people you actually respect on this site (whom I guarantee have been known to post gifs of characters they idolize reacting or making certain evocative expressions as well)? In this case, the only person making "snarky ass comments" is you, and it reflects poorly. If anything, the fact that you've taken the liberty to slander Elle in this manner makes it seem as though you consider ''yourself to be ~better than her, which I'm sure is not true but to be fair, it is rather hypocritical. I truly do not mean to incite any more unnecessary drama nor come off as belittling you, but I refuse to remain silent and passively enable such a blatant display of spiteful behaviour towards my friend. This may not be in my place to say, but I feel that you owe Elle a sincere apology or at least some recognition that you misinterpreted and escalated a situation that did not need your interference. Hopefully you two can make amends and terminate this feud once and for all so that we can avoid similar instances of hostility breaking out in the future. Peace be with you.